


Ouma's Bizzare Adventure

by zerowin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, The Emoji Movie (2017)
Genre: Character Death, Crack, F/F, It's written somewhat normally, Magical Girls, Pancakes, idk.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerowin/pseuds/zerowin
Summary: A wonderful story about Ouma and his healthy relationship with his boyfriend, Gene! They go on an adventure with a wonderful being, called Kyubey. Watch them work through these hardships.. /╲/\╭( ͡° ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ͡°)╮/\╱\ Hard like Gene's di





	Ouma's Bizzare Adventure

Recently, Grandma- I mean, Ouma.(There is a u pls dont flame me)) Broke up with his boyf Saihahahahaha Siccichichi(Don't copyright my story DRV3 ILY)) 

This obviously meant that Gene had to die

It'll make sense later

But anyways, this is Ouma's story

Hi my name is O(u)ma Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long grey hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee  _(AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!)_. [[I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Ay binch," an ugly being said, "make a contract with me ⭐⭐⭐♥⭐♥⭐♥⭐™⭐♥⭐❤⭐"

"Y" Ouma s a i d, "tho" hhah bet you thought he finished his sentence.

The ugly cunt of a being was called Kyubey, but MyEternalSufferingPleaseEndMe for short. He was also Gene's twin, y'know, the yellow smurf or whatever that circle is. 

"Cuz", Kyubey said but twice, "I want yout o".

Ouma thought for days, days, d a y s. And he came to a conclusion.

"Ya why not, for the plot convenience."

"Are you lying?"

"Yes"

"Too late you stupid twink. Your boyf signed the contract."

I don't think that's how it works, but plot convenience. I don't have all day.

I do but ye s.

Grandma turned into a dashing young lady, or man, I don't judge. A black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"You're ugly, as always."

"Thx."

"Yw."

Suddenly Gene appeared, no I didn't forget about him shhshhshhhhh.

"uwu owo hi daddy *notices your bungee jump* d-daddy o//w//o. Haha, thats a lie, your bungee jump is small" Ouma said. Said. Said. Said. Said. Said.

Kyubey was disgusted by his brother and his twink boyfriend.

"Omae wa mou shindeiru" 

Gene is dead bye.

**Author's Note:**

> /╲/\╭( ͡° ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ͡°)╮/\╱\


End file.
